98 Seconds
.png | imagecaption = | airdate = January 28, 2016 | writer = Daniel C. Connolly | director = Juan Jose Campanella | previous = Brave New World | next = Blind Spot }} Synopsis Plot We see a homeless man pushing a shopping cart, full of his possessions, along a street. He enters an abandoned building, walking past the no entry sign. Once inside he sets up a small radio transmitter and begins to broadcast; we realise that this is Geronimo. He is prepared, he has notes and times the broadcast carefully. We see the different people who listen to his broadcast, they include oridinary people at work, at home. Bram records the broadcast and labels the cassette before hiding a box of them away. Also listening are The Occupation forces who are triangulating the broadcast in an attempt to catch Geronimo. By the time the Redhats get there Geronimo is long gone, he does leave them a note. Katie Bowman is cycling along a street with another woman, they are talking as they go. The woman is reassuring her that things will go well. When they get to their destination, men are checking and loading weapons and a young asian man, Justin Kim, gives Katie's companion an assault rifle and Katie a 9mm semi-automatic pistol. Broussard briefs everyone and reassures Katie, telling here that she'll be "great". A truck driven by two Redhats is ambushed as it drives under an overpass and is hidden from the air. The driver and mate get out of the cab and pull the "body" from under the wheels to find that it's a dummy. They come under attack by Broussard's group, Katie times each stage with two stop-watches, stopping and starting them when Broussard says to. Broussard takes a radio from the driver, makes a Mayday call, tells Katie to start the clock and fires into the air - to test how fast The Occupation can respond. Unexpectedly two Redhats jump from the back of the truck and attack the Resistance group. They and the two Redhats from the cab are killed but not before they've shot and wounded Justin Kim of the Resistance. As soon as the Redhats are dead peopl from the crowd start to empty the truck of food. Katie tries to help Kim but is called away by Broussard who kills him with another two shots. The resistance group make their escape, leaving the crowd looting the truck to be killed, very efficiently, by two drones. From their hiding place Broussard tells Katie to stop a stop-watch as Homeland Security SUV's arrive. Katie arrives home on her bike, blood stained and obviously shaken. Lindsey, the children's tutor asks if she's ok as Katies rushes upstairs to take a shower. As she's about to enter the bathroom Katie hears Will call out from downstairs - she hurries in and cleans the blood off, takes the rest of her clothes off and stops her husband from asking any questions by having sex with him in the bathroom. After, she shuts herself alone in the bathroom to avoid his questions about what has happened. At school, Bram's class finishes and Pia turns him down for lunch, as he leaves the class the teacher calls him back and Bram gives him a copy of the tape he made earlier. The teacher tells Bram about his telescope and how something very large in Earth's orbit blocked out, occluded, the pole star the night before. At the scene of the ambush, Will and Beau are investigating. Will reconstructs the timeline of the incident pretty well and picks out Kim's body, because he can see that someone had tried to give him First Aid. Beau realises that Kim was helped and then executed. They ID him as part of the Resistance cell. Phyllis turns up and talks with Will, she agrees to ID the body and leaves. Later, at Kim's house Will sees Justin's family arrested and taken away, Jennifer McMahon justifies these actions when he questions them. Broussard sees Will talking to her as Kim's parents are put in the vehicle. Broussard leaves and goes straight to Quayle who is practising at a makeshift rifle range set up in the empty swimming pool of a disused community centre. He tells Quayle about the ambush and about Kim's death. They discuss how The Occupation could have beaten Broussard to Kim's parent's house and whether or not Kim himself could lead the authorities to the group. Will goes home early to see how Katie is, she makes up a story about why she was upset. He tells her about Kim's parents, he's upset and doesn't see the effect he's having on Katie who's very shaken. He reassures her by saying that she can tell him anything and she leaves the room. Katie meets with the woman who was with her on the ambush that morning, she tries to reassure Katie and tells her she will get used to it. Broussard is there as well and she challenges him about Justin's killing. She tells him that she has information from Will that Kim's parents have been taken, Broussard wants to know if they've given information to The Occupation, Katie doesn't know and Broussard tells her to find out. Katie walks away without a word. At The Yonk Katie's there when there's a delivery of beer and spirits for the opening that night. Her sister, Maddie arrives, saying that Larry The Moose has got to go (a big Moose head on the wall). They drink (quite a lot of) bourbon and talk. At school, Pia finds Bram and takes him to an abandoned building near The Wall that used to be operated by the Department of Water and Power. Pia has the keys because of her father's job and takes Bram down a tunnel to where her cousin Pedro has hurt himself and can't get out of the tunnels without Bram's help. Pia show's Bram a ladder that leads up out of the other side of The Wall, to the rest of the world she says. She also tells him that there are no people there now and thar she and Pedro have been going to the other side for about six months for food. Katie and Maddie get home and are greeted by Lindsey. Lindsey tells Katie that her privacy is very important to her ("sacred") and that she would never break it. She also lets her know that she knew how upset Katie was that morning. Katie doesn't appear ot attach much importance to this and describes her to Maddie as being "bonkers". At Will's office, Phyllis has been researching Justin Kim using the computer database they call "The Rolodex". She has several leads for Jennifer, Will and Beau to investigate. Jennifer sends them to the community centre where they find the rifle range and weapons. Quayle is livid about the loss of the weapons and wants Will killed, Broussard argues that Will is an important resource. Quayle says to tell Katie that the intelligence she supplies has to be more important than the damage her husband does. Broussard goes to The Yonk where Katie is preparing for the re-opening and tells her this. That evening there's a queue to get in The Yonk. The re-opening is a success, even when Snyder arrives and lets everyone know he's allowing this to happen. After overhearing a conversation between Snyder and Will, Katie disappears to a room in the back and Will has to go and find her. They argue. The stress of working for the Resistance and having to keep it from Will is telling on Katie and Will is very unhappy with the things he's part of at work. Broussard appears again, and Katie makes him pay for his bottle of beer. Katie tells him about The Rolodex and he gives her his word that Will won't be harmed. It's not clear how, or if, he plans to keep this promise. CastUSA Network and IMDB Main Cast * Josh Holloway as Will Bowman * Sarah Wayne Callies as Katie Bowman * Peter Jacobson as Proxy Snyder * Carl Weathers as Beau * Amanda Righetti as Maddie Bowman * Tory Kittles as Broussard * Alex Neustaedter as Abraham Bowman * Isabella Crovetti-Cramp as Gracie Bowman Guest Starring * Kathy Baker as Phyllis * Libe Barer as Pia * Adam Busch as Teacher * Paul Guilfoyle as Quayle * Kathleen Rose Perkins as Jennifer McMahon * Kim Rhodes as Rachel * Feliz Solis as Geronimo * Erin Way as Lindsey * Carl Weathers as Beau Co-Starring * Casey Adams as Redhat Driver * D.J. Blickenstaff as Vasquez * B.J. Clinkscales as Redhat Seacher * Horace Knight Jr. as Shotgun Guy * Jay Lee as Justin Kim * Erick Lopez as Pedro * Fernando Martinez as Ocho Crew * Music by Clinton Shorter * Edited by Sarah Boyd * Production Designer Cece de Stefano * Director of Photography Jeffrey Jur * Co-exec Producer Dennis Hammer * Co-exec Producer Wes Tooke * Exec Producer Josh Holloway * Exec Producer Nelson McCormick * Exec Producer Ryan Condal * Exec Producer Carlton Cuse * Written by Daniel C. Connolly * Directed by Juan Jose Campanella Episode Deaths * Justin Kim Gallery Colony '98 Seconds' Episode 103 Commentary Colony 'Something In The Skies' Colony 'I Am Geronimo' Colony 'Guns Blazing' Trivia * 98 seconds is the time it takes from the start of the hijacking to when the Drones and the the Redhats arrive to stop them. http://www.usanetwork.com/colony/timeline-gallery/further-exploration * When Alan Snyder addresses the customers in The Yonk he uses the "Clinton Thumb", a closed fist with the thumb resting on top. This is thought to be used to add emphasis but without the aggressive connotations that come with finger pointing. * Alan Snyder can be heard talking about the fact that, under the occupation, you can be anywhere in the city in 20 minutes. This is in sharp contrast to the experience of modern day living in L.A. and is intended as a reference to life in Italy under the fascist dictator Mussolini, where it was said that the trains all ran on time. References Category:Season 1 Episodes